


Deal

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deal with the fey stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: They say a monster lives in the forest. It loves to play sweet melodies, but only the desperate can hear them. It’ll lure you in and strike a deal, make all your dreams come true. However, its prices are steep, and you’ll find yourself paying more than you’ve gained.Well, Prince Zexion was definitely desperate.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post

They say a monster lives in the forest. It loves to play sweet melodies, but only the desperate can hear them. It’ll lure you in and strike a deal, make all your dreams come true. However, its prices are steep, and you’ll find yourself paying more than you’ve gained.

Well, Prince Zexion was definitely desperate. He stood on the balcony, bathed in moonlight, the faint sound of strings calling to him. The monster’s siren song. A song so beautiful, it sounded like the answer to his prayers. Though the stories warned that it was instead a devil’s bargain.

When the guard arrived, to warn the prince that he was running out of time, he decided to hell with it. There was no price he would not pay, not for this. Without telling a soul, the prince ventured out from the safety of the castle, and into the forest.

Finding the monster was easy. All he had to do was follow the sound. The prince had thought he knew every inch of this forest, but the farther he went, the less he recognized. The louder the music grew, the more intensely Zexion felt he was being watched. When Zexion reached his journey’s end, the music stopped, plunging the world into an eerie silence.

He stood in a clearing with a perfectly round pond in its center, only reflecting the stars despite the moon overhead. The prince walked closer, and stood at the water’s edge. What was he supposed to do? There was absolutely nothing in the stories about how to summon the monster once you found its domain. Was he even in the right place? Maybe the music had stopped playing because the monster had decided he wasn’t desperate enough. Except that was impossible!

Zexion glared into the water like it had ruined his favorite book. “Where are you?” He demanded to know. “You’re supposed to help me!”

At this declaration, the pond’s surface began to ripple. The water directly in front of the prince rose and took shape. Zexion kept his defiant gaze even as a solid hand rested on his cheek, attached to a rather attractive man. 

“The Melodious Nocturne is right here, ready to grant your every wish.” The ‘monster’ said, a rather mischievous grin on his face. 

The man had a lean build, and looked perfectly normal, if unfairly attractive. His blond hair was the most monstrous thing about him, styled into the unholy offspring of a mullet and a mohawk. ‘Monster’ Zexion’s foot!

No, the prince had to remind himself that looks could be deceiving. This man was incredibly dangerous, and making a deal with him was downright stupid, but the prince didn’t have a choice. 

“The king is sick and dying,” he said, “he won’t make it through the night. I need a cure.”

The Melodious Nocturne’s sea-green eyes sparkled, an even bigger grin on his face. “I can do that! Of course-” he drawled, “I don’t do these things for free.”

“Name your price, and I shall pay it.” Absolutely nothing was worth more than his father’s life. Nothing!

“Wow, okay! That’s great! Yeah, I totally want your first born!” The Melodious Nocturne said cheerfully, as if this wasn’t a big deal at all.

To Zexion, it wasn’t. “It’s a deal.”

The Melodious Nocturne took out a small flask and filled it with water from the pond. “Have the king drink this, and he’ll be cured. It’s as simple as that.” He said, handing it to the prince.

Zexion rushed home as quickly as he could, ignoring everyone else, even as they demanded to know where he’d been. He pushed open the doors to the king’s room, ordering everyone inside to leave. 

“Zexion?” King Ansem asked from his bed. “What has you in such a rush, my boy?”

“Nothing, Father.” Zexion assured, heading to the table that had been set up. Good, the attendants had left some cups here. Discreetly pouring the flask’s contents into one of the cups, Zexion presented it to the king. “How long has it been since you’ve had something to drink? If you don’t drink enough water you won’t recover.” He said.

Ansem tried to look at him warmly, but there was a deep sorrow in his eyes. “Yes, of course, thank you.”

Zexion sat on the edge of the bed as Ansem drank, taking his free hand to hold. “Feeling a bit better?”

“Yes, just a bit.” Ansem answered. The next morning, news spread of the king’s miraculous recovery.

\---

They said the prince of Radiant Garden was beautiful, but that was a lie. He made the most precious of gems look like dirt. Even the moon was ashamed it couldn’t properly illuminate the prince with its glow. Even he, dubbed the Melodious Nocturne, could never dream of creating a song that did justice to the prince’s radiance.

When Prince Zexion said he would pay any price, the Nocturne wished he could have the prince himself. He couldn’t, of course, so he asked for the next best thing. The tiniest piece of the prince he could have. He asked for the prince’s child.

Once the prince left with his cure, the Nocturne was left alone again. He had to wait until Zexion finally fulfilled his end of the bargain, desperately trying not to think of who he would make this child with. What a lucky soul they were, to have the prince in such a manner.

He was of course shocked, when the prince returned to his pool far too early, without a baby in his arms. “Our bargain?” He asked, appearing from the depths.

“Yes, I’ve come to get started.” The prince said.

“Huh?” He asked stupidly, no doubt the absolute picture of intelligence and attractiveness.

“My first born, you wanted them, yes?” The prince asked slowly.

The Nocturne nodded his head just as slowly, not quite grasping what was happening.

“I’m here to start making them.” Oh. _Oh_.

He didn’t need to be told twice, practically pouncing on the prince and capturing his lips. They were so soft, deserving of their own ballad, but once again, the nocturne was completely incapable of creating such a masterpiece.

The prince responded in turn, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck. The Nocturne could think of nothing beyond bliss as he pulled back, placing a hand delicately on the prince’s cheek. The way Zexion looked at him made his knees weak, all of his thoughts grinding to a halt.

He didn’t truly register what the prince had asked him, unthinkingly answering. It was only at the sight of the prince’s devilishly handsome smirk that he realized he was a _complete dumbass_.

“What should I call you?”

“Demyx.”

\---

They say the monster is gone from the forest. No one knows where it went, but its disappearance was overshadowed by the news that the prince had found a lover. People were distracted even farther with the announcement of the new royal baby on the way. The monster was forgotten, and every night the people rejoiced as they heard sweet music from the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Zexion's first order of business upon having control of Demyx was making sure they had sex on a proper bed instead of the ground lol


End file.
